


Knocked Around

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Desiree Scott are going head to head during a game, which worries both Christen and Alex as they watch their beloved midfielder take a beating. The next game all four of them are on the same pitch not much changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Around

Alex winced every time Tobin and Desiree Scott went toe to toe. It was hard to watch her best friend getting physically pushed around. She’d flown in for the Portland game, it was the last game to be played for all the national players before Rio. It scared her, watching the midfielder get thrown to the ground so much. She needed her favorite middy on the field with her in a week. She wished she could go down to the field and beg Parsons to put her in, she missed her Thorns kit anyway.

“Get her Toby!” Press yelled from the spot next to Alex before sitting back down, Alex looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Thought you two weren’t going to go public?” Alex smirked and Christen rolled her eyes. 

“Scott’s tossing her all over the field, Tobin needs to keep up with her,” Christen explained, “anyways, we need her in Rio.”

“Kick her ass Tobs!” Alex jumped up and yelled, causing Tobin to look over at them with a grin.

“Alex, for god’s sake, sit down,” Hope said next to her, pulling the strikers arm. 

Hope, however, was the next to jump up and yell. Scott went in for a slide tackle, catching all of Tobin and none of the ball. Tobin went down hard on her shoulder and didn’t move.

“What the fuck ref! You seriously going to let that go?” Hope screamed and Alex laughed.

“Hope, kids are here.”

“Come on Tobs, get up… get up,” Hope said as the three women watched Tobin barely move on the ground. Lindsey walked over to Tobin, leaning down next to her and asking if she was ok. She gave a thumbs up to the bench then looked up at their friends and nodded. The three sat back down, waiting for Tobin to get up.

“This is bullshit,” Hope muttered and Alex agreed. Finally, when Tobin stood up with Lindsey’s help, the crowd roared back to life in support of the woman. 

“Go get ‘em Tobs!” Christen yelled and Tobin smiled up at her. The Thorns ended up winning 2-0, and Tobin barely moved off the couch that night.

x-x-x

Tobin huffed as she was tossed again to the ground against Scott. She knew they were just playing a game but still Scott was taking it a little too seriously today, though she couldn’t blame her; it was Rio after all. Gold stood on the line. Not only that but Canada would rejoice if they could steal the gold from them and deny them what’s never been accomplished by any team, win the World Cup and the Olympics.

Tobin heard the whistle blow and stayed down, her chest hurt from the last hit, shoulders didn’t mix well with sternums. She opened her eyes and saw Ali leaning over her, a hand on her knee.

“You ok?” Ali asked and Tobin smiled slightly, nodding. 

“Hurts, but I’m ok, just need a minute,” she explained and the ref walked over to them. “I’m good,” Tobin said and the woman nodded, offering her a hand to pull Tobin to her feet. Tobin groaned as she stood, Ali dusted her off. 

“Don’t fall for it Tobs, she’s just looking to rile you up,” Ali said and Tobin nodded.

“I know, Scott and I have a long history,” Tobin said looking over at the woman as they jogged back so play could resume. 

Tobin didn’t see Scott again challenging her for the ball. She quickly flicked the ball toward Morgan before taking the full force of Scott again. This time, when she hit the ground, Scott landed on top of her. Tobin groaned, curling into herself, tears filling her eyes. 

“Shit, you ok?” the woman asked and Tobin gave a small nod. Scott stayed knelt down by Tobin as the ref came over again, checking on Tobin.

“I’m good,” Tobin said, she took the offered hand of Carli to stand up. Tobin looked over at Scott who was looking back, slightly worried. She gave her an ok sign before walking slowly after the play. Alex jogged up to her a minute later when half time was called.

“You ok?” she asked as Tobin stopped walking and put her hands on her knees. 

“Yeah,” Tobin promised. She leaned into Christen’s side as the woman wrapped an arm around her, the two strikers flanking Tobin as they walked into the locker room.

Jill discussed the physical side of the game while Dawn checked Tobin’s side out, making sure she wasn’t playing with any fractures. When she gave the all clear, she handed Tobin an ice pack. 

“Dish it out a little better Heath,” she said and Tobin chuckled. 

When they returned to the field Tobin felt better, her side wasn’t hurting anymore and she was ready to face Scott again. She wasn’t, however, expecting to meet Scott’s cleats into her thigh. This time, she knew it was on purpose as she rolled onto her side, clutching her thigh as it gushed blood. 

“What the fuck is that?” Alex shouted running up to Scott who took a step toward Alex. Tobin tried to struggle to her feet.

“What? Don’t you know we’re playing a damn game here?” Scott shouted back. Tobin growled as Becky pushed her back to the ground trying to get a trainer out to them quicker. 

“Stay down Tobin,” Becky warned.

“Are you going to do anything about that ref?” Kelley shouted, causing the two teams to start converging on the conflict. Hope jogged up to Kelley pulling her back away from the ref who was walking over to Scott.

“I know we are! And you’re aiming to hurt now!” Alex shouted, right in Scott’s face. Scott was about to shove Alex when Erin Mcleod grabbed her around her waist, wrenching her away. Tobin by now had fought Becky off and was standing between Alex, Kelley, Christen, and Scott. 

“Woah guys!” the Keeper shouted as she pushed Scott behind her, “you know better,” she said, looking at both Scott and Alex. 

“That’s a red Scott,” the ref said, pulling the card out, her back to Tobin. 

“Come on Heath, we need to get you patched up,” Erin said, looking over at Hope who grabbed the woman’s other side and the two keepers helped her off the pitch, “who knew so much blood could come from such a tiny human,” Erin joked and Tobin rolled her eyes.

“Patch me up Dawn! I got a Canadian keeper to embarrass,” Tobin said, playfully squeezing Erin’s shoulder, as Dawn stood on the sidelines with alcohol and bandages at the ready. 

Ten minutes later Tobin was jogging out onto the pitch again and smirked at Erin, who groaned. True to her promise of embarrassment, she fed a perfect cross which Alex sank perfectly into the upper right corner, sealing their fate. 

At the end of the game, the two teams gathered and talked for a bit on the pitch, Tobin showing off the stitches she got to Scott who apologized profusely. She made her way over to Alex and Christen like a dog with its tail tucked. 

“I’m sorry about that,” she said nodding her head toward the pitch, Alex kept glaring at her.

“It’s ok,” Christen offered, putting her arm over Alex’s shoulders, “we both know how heated these games can get, don’t we Lex?” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Alex said, earning a glare from Christen, “sorry I got in your face.”

“You had every right to. I never should’ve gone after the ball like that and I knew I missed it… I was pissed.”

“Shit happens,” Alex said offering her hand and the two shook, “just remember not to do that again when we’re beating you for gold,” she smirked and Scott smirked back.

“Remember to keep both your girlfriends from embarrassing us and themselves out there again then,” she shot back and Alex’s cheeks burned red.

“They’re not my—”

“Say what?” Christen said eyes burning through Scott, “excuse me? But who do you think you are? Us embarrass ourse—”

“So I heard my cue to come save you from these two crazies, see you later D!” Tobin said smiling as she started pushing Christen and Alex away from the woman. 

“Tobin, no. I was not done giving her a piece of my mind!” Christen said trying to squirm her way out of Tobin’s grip. Tobin couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend.

“Save it for next time we’re on the pitch together,” Tobin explained, “come on, we’ll all go back to the hotel do some recovery, maybe some yoga. Relax? Forget about her, I’m fine, you’re fine, Alex is fine. We’re all good.” 

“We’ll get them next time Press,” Alex added and Christen looked over toward her fellow striker before sighing in defeat. She took Tobin’s hand in her own before looking down at her bandaged leg once more.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“I’ll be fine Chris,” Tobin promised kissing her quickly. “All I want now is to get back to the hotel and watch you do yoga,” She smirked as both Alex and Christen rolled their eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so let me know what you guys think about this one! I got prompted to bring up the Scott/Heath/Morgan hate a bit and had to actually do a bit of background on them. Damn. So please let me know what you guys think.


End file.
